Ecuadorball
Ecuadorball is a relatively small but respectable countryball in South America. Its main language is Spanish, like his neighbors, and recently can into Rainforest. History Way back before the Incas, Ecuador's clay was inhabited by many Native American confederations. When the Incas arrived, they found that these confederations were so developed that it took the Incas two generations of rulers - Topa Inca Yupanqui and Huayna Capac - to absorb these confederations into the Inca Empire. The native confederations that gave them the most problem were deported to far away areas of Peruball, Boliviaball, and north Argentinaball. Similarly, a number of loyal Inca subjects from Peru and Bolivia were brought to Ecuador to prevent rebellion. Thus, the region of highland Ecuadorball became part of the Inca Empire in 1463 sharing the same language. This was short-lived for the Incaballs, however, because there was a civil war that weakened the Inca empire. Then after that Spainball came and raped Incaball, took all of his gold and his silver. Bolívar helped the independence of Colombiaball, Ecuadorball, Peruball and Venezuelaball and created Gran Colombiaball but shortly after it. In 1831, Gran Colombiaball died by dividing itself and created Ecuadorball. Ecuadorball has lost territory with Colombiaball Peruball and Brazilball. Ecuador is mostly confused with the imaginary line around the earth named ecuador. Ecuador loves everyone and everything but Peruball, the destruction of nature and being too small to fit in. Relations Friends * Iranball - He is my best Islamic Friend forever. I'll never forget 2008! * Colombiaball - Bro in cocaine. Le dije to stop but If I get in the way, Colombia might have some ideas to revive my papa. * Venezuelaball - My Big bro. Everyone says he is a bad influence for me but I love him. * Gran Colombiaball - A fusion between me, Venezuela and Colombia in the past. One day me and Venezuela will make a Fusion with Colombia... and Gran Colombia will return!!! * USAball - 'A love/hate relationship. Gringo that thinks I'm cute... Y un loco for oil. * 'UKball - Meh. * South Koreaball - He is too good! Asian trophy! * Russiaball - '''He is good too... Crazy for nuclear Vodka * ' Chinaball - '''Our new asian dad. They gib us structures, loans of Yuan and Dollar! Enemies * 'ISISball - Stop destroying 'everything or I will kill you In the face. Get this, I'm bigger than You!!! Stop or my friend, Russia and USA will beat you. * 'Peruball - Ecuador always can into Amazon! Stop eating pigeons you Jawa! Family * Colombiaball - Cocaine brother! * Venezuelaball - Socialist bro * Panamaball - Canal hermano * Spainball -''' Father (thief...) * '''Incaball - Great Grandma * Cubaball - 'Brother * 'Philippinesball - Brother, then to USA, now Independent. * Quitoball - one of my important sons 'fIcyCxy.png KBczF29.png VIPjz2W.png Ecuadorian-Peruvian_War.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg 2014WorldCupGroup.png FEGm8Pm.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png External Links -EcuadorBall Main Facebook Page [Spanish] -EcuaBall [Another small community Facebook Page Spanish] Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:Modern Countryball Category:South America Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Catholic Category:Chocolate Category:Indigenous Category:Characters Category:Latin America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Bannana Category:Ecuador Category:HUE Removers Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Three lines Category:Equatorial Category:Tropical Category:Independent Category:Earthquake Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Latin Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:American Category:Andes mountains Category:Fragmented Category:Coffee Category:Christianity Category:Christian Lovers Category:Volcano Category:Ring of fire Category:Ecuadorball Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Irrelevant Category:Russia Allies Category:Russia allies Category:Russian lovers